There are various cases when conveyor tracks or beams or similar devices are suspended in pairs and wherein the two components of the pairs shall be parallel and be able to be adjusted often as to the mutual distance from each other. Such a case is, e.g. conveyor tracks in the industry where objects shall be conveyed upwards or downwards in a manufacturing process or the like, retained between two parallel tracks. For example, in the packaging industry, cans, bottles or the like are conveyed from one level to another before they finally leave the packaging procedure.
In the above case, it is common that the objects are conveyed in a forward direction on an endless track and at the end thereof are seized by two parallel, endless tracks for transport upwards or downwards. It is then important that the two ascending or descending tracks retain the objects with an adequate grip. This means that the distance between these tracks must be accurately adjusted. Sometimes the size of the objects, which shall be seized by these tracks is altered and is then necessary to alter the space between the tracks.
The parallel tracks are generally attached on beams by means of different members which can be fitted by screws. If now the space between these two tracks is altered, it is thus necessary to unscrew some attachment members, displace one or both tracks transversely and then to fix them again with the screws. This is time-wasting work for a trained operator, and it requires precision to obtain a satisfactory result. Sometimes the tracks are rather long and several suspension points are required for them, which means that the adjustments have to be done in a plurality of positions. It, therefore, since long has been a desire to be able to adjust the distance between said conveyor tracks in a simple and accurate manner, thus that no appreciable stoppage is caused when changing from one size to another for the objects that shall be seized and conveyed by the tracks.